farewell
by agnes sparks
Summary: kesalahannya adalah kamu terlalu ragu untuk memulai; AU/ kado buat mbak Lia tersayang :)


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Standard warning applied.

Note: sebenernya ini kado untuk mbak Lia tersayang yang telaaaattt bangeett, maaf banget yaaa heuhuhu, habis aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya pacaran jadi lupa sama utang ahahaha hiks lagian laptop juga rusak. Keabsurdan di sini murni kesalahan saya karna tangan rasanya kaku buat nulis akibat hiatus berkepanjangan orz.

Enjoy ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sakura memejamkan matanya, meremas buket bunga pengantin dalam genggamannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar, perasaannya campur aduk. Di belakangnya, ada kerumunan orang yang mayoritasnya perempuan menunggu si mempelai wanita melempar buket bunga dengan harapan mereka bisa mendapatkannya karena mitosnya siapa yang mendapatkan buket bunga itu akan menjadi pengantin selanjutnya.

Di samping Sakura, suaminya Uchiha Sasuke melirik sang istri melalui ekor matanya; _menunggu_.

"Satu," dia mulai menghitung, "dua—" Sakura mencengkram buket _forget-me-not _miliknya, "—tiga—"

Bunga itu dilemparkannya, bersama dengan doa dan harapan akan kehidupan barunya yang sudah ada di depan mata. Sakura juga melemparkan sisa-sisa kepahitan yang bersarang di dalam hatinya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memberikan seulas senyum pada pria yang nantinya akan menemani hari-harinya, besok, lusa, dan sampai seterusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar perempuan yang kelihatan begitu memesona dengan gaun pengantin _pink _pastel yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang disanggul.

Sasuke mengangguk, meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku lebih mencintaimu," sejak dulu, Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh perempuan yang sangat dia sayang itu, "jadi tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku—"

_Meski aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, kumohon jangan biarkan aku sendirian, Sakura._

Air mata itu menetes perlahan, Sakura menangis untuk kebodohannya karena dia sadar kalau hatinya bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Acara berikutnya setelah pemberkatan dan melempar bunga adalah menyambut ucapan selamat dari satu persatu tamu yang datang ke acara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Sakura berharap kalau _orang itu _tidak datang, namun nyatanya sepasang lingkar hijau itu keburu melihat sosoknya; berdiri di sana, dekat kerumunan rekan-rekan kantornya; bukan bersama dengan keluarganya, dengan ekspresi yang tak Sakura mengerti.

Harusnya Uchiha Itachi tidak hadir, karena kehadiran lelaki itu malah memperparah perasaan bersalah dalam lubuk hati Sakura.

Karena saat Itachi berdiri di sana, Sakura masih berharap kalau harusnya yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya adalah Itachi, dan bukan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika mau membuat sebuah awal cerita, kau harus berani memulainya, tanpa perlu dihantui ketakutan akan sebuah penutup. Namun Uchiha Itachi selamanya hanya seorang pengecut, dia tak berani melangkah untuk mengawali semuanya. Jadi jika kini di depan matanya Itachi melihat perempuan yang sangat dia cintai bersanding dengan lelaki lain, semuanya bukan salah perempuan itu.

Semua ini adalah kesalahnya.

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum, menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat pada adikmu, huh?" Itachi menoleh dan menemukan Kisame menyikut lengannya sambil tersenyum memarkan gigi tajamnya.

"Nanti saja, aku—"

"Biar bagaimana pun, kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu. Mungkin Sakura memang mencintaimu, tapi yang kini bersanding dengannya bukan dirimu, dan kau sendiri tahu kalau kau tak sepantasnya lagi mengharapkan istri adikmu sendiri."

Kisame selalu mengerti sebelum Itachi memberi tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau mungkin benar." Itachi menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pahit.

"Jadi majulah, buat Sakura yakin untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Tanpa ada bayang-bayang masalalu bersamamu."

Kisame berdehem, menepuk bahu Itachi sembari meyakinkan kalau ini bukan perkara sulit.

Tapi semuanya memang tak semudah yang diucapkan Kisame. Karena Itachi harus memunguti serpihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan terlebih dulu, menatanya lagi—lalu membiarkannya hancur lagi. Dari kejauhan, Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan getir yang disamarkannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Seandainya saja Itachi tak pernah ragu untuk memulai.

Pasti hari ini tidak akan ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, brengsek! Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya! Entah mengapa aku jadi sedih," Naruto menjabat kuat tangan Sasuke, menunjukan ekspresi terharu karena teman seperjuangannya itu telah menemukan pendamping sehidup semati yang cantik jelita, sekaligus sedih karena setelah ini Sasuke punya kehidupan baru dan lelaki itu akan segera pindah dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua.

"Kau harusnya senang karena pernikahan Sasuke memutuskan berita buruk kalau selama ini kalian berdua adalah _gay_," suara malas Shikamaru membuat Naruto nyengir.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Selamat ya, Sakura. Sasuke itu romantis kok, cuma terkadang sulit dipahami." Karin menyalami Sakura, dengan senyum yang terlihat bahagia. Karin adalah mantan Sasuke ketika SMA, dan perempuan itu datang dengan perut membuncit bersama dengan Juugo sang suami.

"Oh ya, jadikan malam pertama kalian sebagai malam pertama yang tak akan terlupakan," ujar Naruto, disambut dengan kekehan tawa dan jitakan Kiba.

Sakura tersenyum dan merasakan wajahnya menghangat, Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sakura dengan jelas, membuat lelaki itu berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya.

Atmosfer bahagia itu tak berlangsung lama, rasanya kebahagiaan yang terkumpul di hati Sakura berakhir ketika Uchiha Itachi sampai di hadapan Sasuke, bermaksud untuk memberikan selamat menempuh hidup baru pada kedua mempelai tersebut.

Uchiha bersaudara itu saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Sasuke, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, _brother_," ujarnya, dan kemudian Itachi memeluk Sasuke, "jaga Sakura baik-baik—" _untukku, berjanjilah_.

Dan suara Itachi yang berat kedengaran begitu jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Tentu, terimakasih _Niisan._"

Sakura merasa hatinya terbakar dan hangus menjadi abu.

Harusnya Itachi mengerti kalau kehidupan Sakura akan jauh lebih baik bila bersama dengannya; dengan lelaki yang sudah sejak dulu Sakura cintai.

Itachi beralih ke si mempelai wanita, berkata dengan suara yang kedengaran retak di tiap sisinya "Selamat ya adik ipar," rasanya sangat menyedihkan ketika kenyataan kini menamparnya dan memberitahu status Sakura yang baru., "Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu." _Karena aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi yang terbaik._

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, menatap penuh terluka. Ingin sekali Itachi mendekap perempuan itu, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-niisan—"

Sakura ingin menangis, namun dia memilih untuk menelan tangisan dan kepahitannya bulat-bulat.

Jika akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menerima lamaran Uchiha Sasuke dan menikah dengan lelaki yang usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun darinya, itu semua karena kesalahan Itachi yang selalu ragu untuk memulai. Itachi membuat Sakura percaya kalau mereka saling mencintai namun lelaki itu tak pernah mengungkapkan kalau dia mencintai Sakura, dan membiarkan hubungan itu berjalan tanpa tahu di mana awal dan akhirnya.

Sakura tak bisa terus menerus menunggu Itachi yang selalu meragu. Membuatnya seperti mengharapkan bintang di langit kelabu yang tak pernah datang. Kadang Itachi terlalu cepat berlari, hingga membuatnya takut.

Jadi saat Sakura begitu lelah menanti dan sosok Sasuke mengulurkan tangan; memberikannya kepastian akan sebuah masa depan, Sakura tak punya alasan untuk menolak, terlebih Sasuke mau menerimanya dengan semua jejaknya bersama dengan Itachi. Sakura terlalu lelah menanti kepastian hubungannya dengan Itachi.

Sasuke diam, membiarkan jabat tangan antara kakaknya dengan perempuan yang sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

"Adikku tak akan mengecewakanmu," Itachi melepas tangan Sakura setelah mengucapkan hal itu, seperti dia melepas Sakura untuk kehidupan baru yang sudah ada di depan mata, menggantung tepat di depan kedua bola mata hijau itu.

Sakura gemetar, dan hanya sanggup mengangguk membalas perkataan Itachi.

Sakura tahu kalau dia punya kehidupan baru bersama Uchiha Sasuke, dan sosok Itachi dalam hatinya harus bisa dia hapus, serta kenangan-kenangannya akan Sakura simpan dalam sebuah kotak yang tersimpan dalam sudut kecil di hatinya, yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa dia buka dan bernostalgia.

Karena Itachi tak akan pernah menjadi masa depannya.

Sekalipun kini dalam rahimnya ada buah hati mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

fin.

p.s: ngertiii kaaan kenapa akhirnya Sakura menerima lamaran Sasuke? xD. Pokonya ini kado ultah yang sebenernya kadaluarsa banget ahahaha. makasih udah membaca ya ;w;


End file.
